Vilka-Vern
“Honor above all.” The''' Vilka-Vernese Empire', or '''Vilka-Vern' (VV), or the Dual Monarchy, is a state that was founded through the increasing political pressure by non-monarchic border nations in the region. With the signing of the Vilka-Vernese Confluence of 600AV, the two kingdoms of Vilka and Vern united under King Henri 'in order to counter the expansionist tendencies of 'Kleidonia and Belakor. In their struggle, Vilka-Vern has many allies. They hold an alliance with the Aquilan Empire, whose monarchical ties ensure a continuing friendship. Supplies and trade remains strong with the nation's colony of Lucelle. Even their ex-colony the Ossitan Republic, which remains thankful for their bloodless independence, offers gifts in metals and gas. Military pride and achievement hold sway in politics and daily life for the Vernese citizen. Honor Hill stands extravagantly in the Nemar Valley, venerating the fallen heroes of both kingdoms. Armor and blade are symbols of position and are often worn daily or to ceremonial events. History * 600AV - Vilka-Vernese Confluence forms the dual monarchy. Geography With rolling hills and mountains surrounding its borders, Vilka-Vern is a well-protected nation. It comprises of the states of Vilka and Vern. The Vilkan region, to the east, is more green with calm winds. They border with Asantes, Kleidonia, and Trinev; holding some 700 miles of coastline along the Qilfa Sea known as the Atruvian Coast. Flat basin plains make it a rich agricultural region, with Vilkan farmers producing large bounties of crop. The capital Vilsurt also lies within the Vilkan state. Vern lies to the west, bordering Kleidonia to the north and Belakor to the east. To the south lies the Sargozian mountains, with the Malfearn Desert beyond. Hilly with verdant slopes to the north, and drier climates to the south, Vern has a more diverse make-up. Northern vineyards tout some of the finest wines in the world, while southern mining and gas help boost the industrial heart of the nation. Mercantilism is also thriving sectors in Vilka-Vern. Vernese merchants have made great livings by trading with the southern neighbors, Trinev and the Kajaars. From Fort Korastrine flows most of the sea-faring trade in and out of the kingdom to its colony and numerous allies. Vilsurt Resting along the River Lisse, Vilsurt is one of the oldest in the nation and current capital of Vilka-Vern. * Coeur de Lion - An establishment run by Katrine Dasure. Towns and Cities Armavaille Corfait Matrelyn Isiliad Trespond Beiretaigne Korastrine Elsewhere * Honor Hill - The Cole D'honneur is a standing symbol to all those who have fallen in the name of the nation. A solitary hill standing against miles of grassy plains of the Nemar Valley, the hill turns red in spring with millions of sangfleurs blooming. Atop the hill stand two bronze soldiers, one facing east and one facing west. Upon the hill are plaques commemorating the fallen from various battles, statues of heroes, and mausoleums for the important. People Vilka-Vern is made up of 45% Vilkan natives, 52% Vernese natives, and 3% Ossitani, Lucellian, and other minorities. The nation is generally socially stable, with most public unrest being workers stikes. Today, Vilka-Vern is in good relations with many monarchical powers around the world, the Aquilan Empire being its most noteworthy. There has been recent successful trade agreements with Tizan, and a friendly diplomacy with Kun '''for their assistance in the '''Bela-Kunese War. Some might say that Vilka-Vern is friend to all kingdoms. Pride is a virtue the Vernese protect. Military service is a big part of the Vernese citizenry, and something to look forward to. It is through good service in battle that a commoner could work their way up to knighthood and marry into nobility. A notable example of this is of Lady Alain, who was knighted for her herioics in the North Border Wars, and then married the Count of San Germaine. This military meritocracy, with two years of obligatory service for every citizen the age of seventeen, instills in every Vernese opportunity and respect for the nobility. The training also builds the nations military might as all citizens would be ready to fight after passing the obligatory service. Because of this pedigree, many Vernese combat instructors can often be found in royal courts around the world. The Vernese are often said to be aloof and reserved in character. To have calm nerves in battle, and a chivalric disposition, are key marks of Vernese "honneur." Another cornerstone to Vernese culture is a rich mind. Schools are plentiful, offering studies in the arts and sciences. The humanities are a focus for many, with the Annals of Orel and the poetic epics of the medieval period being the standard literature. The parents of the wealthy often send their children to private military schools, where they can hone and perfect their Vernese sensibilities. The major faith in Vilka-Vern is Orelan. Factions * Regiment de Sangfleur - Elites of the Vernese army, the regiment was established in 633AV. Consisting of veterans wounded in combat, their experience and expertise are requirements for entry. Named after the red flower, the sangfleur, troops who have been wounded in battle wear this flower as a mark of their courage and the blood they have shed for the kingdom. It is the official symbol of the regiment, and the flower a required part of a Sangfleur's uniform. The regiment is often used for training new recruits and ceremonial guards for the King and important landmarks like Honor Hill. Motto - "Sang pour pays." * Four Councils - Four political groups that each represent a part of Vernese society and make up the Vilka-Vernese parliament. These groups are divided by social classes, with the Lords having the most seats and the Hands having the least. Nevertheless, over half of the councils need to be in agreement for a legislature to pass. * Lords of Force - The Lords of Force make up the military arm of Vilka-Vern. Each lord is in charge of one branch of the Vernese forces. These are high lords that are handpicked by the king, have had years of military service, and have been recognized for their valor and service many a time. They may act on the kings behalf if so authorized. Notables * Lady Alain - * Katrine Dasure - * King Reno IV - * Duc Albert - Gran Calice and the king's right hand. Government Monarchy Vilka-Vern has been under the authority of the Cherout family since King Reno won the War of Succession in 512AV. Today, the king rules with unchallenged authority over Vilka-Vernese lands, free to overturn laws put forward by the Gran Calice, or the Four Councils. The king represents the nation, and therefore is a figurehead who is always present in international affairs and national ceremonies. At times, some kings would decide to pursue other dreams than leadership, offering their Gran Calice a stewardship to run the nation in their stead. During times of war, the king has power to move his own forces. King Reno would always lead his forces, sidelining the Lords of Force many a time during crucial battles. Military With a populace of trained soldiers keen on possible careers in the army, navy, or air force; it is safe to say the Vilka-Vern's forces could never dry of manpower. Coupled with a thriving military industry that develops new technologies for its modern army, Vilka-Vern is a force to be reckoned with. These are necessary requirements, as things have never been so peaceful in the past. Having borders with four other nations, political tensions and war were a common occurrence. Who knows when new challenges would rise in the region. Army - The army is Vilka-Vern's pride and joy. Ground combat is where Vilka-Vern excels, proven by their near perfect track record. The largest of the forces, it is comprised of a large infantry core, a smaller horse and mechanized cavalry, and a selection of artillery and special operations regiment. Their philosophy has always been one of mobility, with the cavalry out front, paving the way for the infantry and other regiments. When a strong point has been reached, the infantry would overwhelm the objective, while the cavalry would continue the advance in the flanks to stop possible enemy retreats. Stories of soldiers charging tanks is not uncommon. The Tale of the Vernese Officer is a book that is said to accurately capture the essence of the Vernese war spirit. "Bullets whizzed by my head as I took shelter behind a hedgerow. The enemy was firing blindly at us with everything they had. Trees splintered and fell around us as the Belakian buzzsaws mowed down the grass with an endless stream of bullets. I feared for my life, we all did. Then all of a sudden, a gentle voice spoke. 'All good, men?' It was Captain Geriaut, strolling along the hedgerow, without a worried jerk in his stride. He held a riding crop tucked under his arm. Looking at me he asked, 'how many of them are there, private?' I quivered, unable to answer. 'Oh, no matter.' He finally said with a grin, and moved forward to peer over the edge. 'Looks like a good dozen. We can take them, men. Prepare to charge.' Captain Geriaut pulled out his revolver and blew a silver whistle. My comrades leapt over the hedgerow and charged. 'Come on, soldier.' The captain pipped with a smile. 'There won't be anyone left if we stay here.' And with that, he was gone. - Tale of the Vernese Officer, Pg 86 Anti-Air regiments are also a focus to the Vernese army. As a strong deterrent nations with strong aerial forces, these regiments are heavily trained in the employment of Anti-Air guns, searchlights, listening devices, and radio communications. Air Force - The Vernese air force is not as prolific as other nations in specialization. Preferring to do most of the fighting on the ground, the Air Force is tasked mainly with reconnaissance and escort duties. When brought in to fight, the Vernese Air Force are given the prime role of staving off enemy air forces. Newspapers Front Page Gossip Column Classifieds Category:Nations